<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return Trip by hollyhobbit101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431250">Return Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101'>hollyhobbit101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Gen, Light Angst, No Incest, POV Ben Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Season 2 Speculation, ben is a goddamn saint, obligatory 'can't believe i had to tag that' tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By some stroke of dumb luck (which Ben has seriously reconsidered re-naming ‘Klaus luck’, the two becoming one and the same over the years), they land in 1960, something Ben is strangely comforted by given the circumstances. Said circumstances being they’re alone, with no money and no idea whether they’re the only ones who survived or not.</p><p>Or, rather, if Klaus is. Ben is still very much dead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Return Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first foray into writing for tua so please tell me if i'm off with the characters. set presumably at the beginning of season 2.</p><p>ten days until season 2 guys!!</p><p>alternately titled: Klaus, NO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By some stroke of dumb luck (which Ben has seriously reconsidered re-naming ‘Klaus luck’, the two becoming one and the same over the years) they survive. Klaus is complaining of an ache in his shoulder and a rip in his pants, but as far as Ben’s concerned, those are better than being dead - and he would know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ve landed in an alley, where a newspaper tells them it’s 1960, which Ben is strangely comforted by given the circumstances. Said circumstances being they’re alone, with no money and no idea whether they’re the only ones who survived or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or, rather, if Klaus is. Ben is still very much dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Missing siblings aside, though, Ben thinks they’ve pretty much won the time travel lottery. Granted, it’s a completely different situation, but Klaus has been to the 60s before - a fact which he wastes no time in using to ruin Ben’s good mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ben,” Klaus says. “Wouldn’t it be funny if I ended up in ‘Nam </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I mean, America’s doing the whole ‘drafting’ thing right about now, yeah? Or, soon anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben scowls at his brother’s grin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Klaus,” he says. And, okay, Ben knows Klaus is joking about it being funny, he’s been trailing his brother long enough to understand all of Klaus’s shitty coping methods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Which, to be fair, was mostly drugs, but humour was up there too)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Point is, Ben knows Klaus is actually pretty terrified of going back. Klaus hasn’t told him what he saw over there, but Ben reads. Read. He’s seen Klaus flinch at the banging of a door, at the whir of electrics, at the rat-a-tat of gunfire as it tore up the bowling alley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben knows about Dave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben says, “How would that even work? Would there be two of you? Would we break the timeline again and have the Commission or whoever the fuck they are come after us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus shrugs, still grinning. “Dunno. I’m sure Five’ll know. Or he’ll figure it out. But, hey, I bet the Commission is already onto us! I mean, we are trying to re-stop the apocalypse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, if Ben’s mood wasn’t killed before, it sure is now. He scowls. “Yeah, well. We won’t be here long enough for Vietnam to be an issue,” he says sourly. “And if we find Five -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s cut off by the sound of scuffling coming from behind a dumpster. The optimistic part of Ben hopes it’s one of his siblings; his far more realistic side thinks it’s probably one of Five’s friends, all caught up with them already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person creeps around the dumpster and it’s… Neither. Just some homeless guy, the kind Klaus had often fought over sleeping spots with over the years. He’s staring at Klaus, eyes wide, clearly stoned out of his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you…” The guy blinks hard and rubs his eyes, as though waiting for Klaus to flash out of existence as quickly as they had appeared. “Are you God?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus gets this light in his eyes, one that Ben doesn’t like one bit. “Klaus, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he warns, but, as usual, he goes unheard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not God,” Klaus says, leaning in and winking conspiratorially. “But I have met her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy’s eyes widen into saucers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Holy shit,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he breathes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Ben has never wanted to be corporeal more. As it is, he just watches as Klaus continues to chat up the homeless guy, telling him about the future and the impending apocalypse. The guy eats it all up, looking at Klaus as if he’s the second coming of Christ. Ben itches to drag Klaus bodily out of the alley, but, well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he can do is keep up a steady stream of protest - which he does - but Klaus has a lot of practice tuning Ben out by now - so he does. Ben doesn’t really know what the two of them are talking about, but he thinks he hears the word, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘cult’</span>
  </em>
  <span> mentioned, which sets off all of his alarm bells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, because Klaus is Klaus, he ends up following the guy somewhere, presumably to this cult of his. Ben should probably just let him go, see how Klaus likes it going solo for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except, Ben is Ben. And because Ben is Ben, he ends up trailing Klaus, like always. If he can’t stop Klaus from getting into trouble, then he is damn well going to be a pain in Klaus’s ear over it for however long it takes for Five and the others to find them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which they will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Won’t they?)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! you can find/prompt me on tumblr @morganaspendragonss!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>